This invention relates generally to wrist braces, and more particularly to improvements in braces enabling ease and readiness of attachment and tightening about the wrist of the wearer, as well as closeness of fit to different sizes of wrists, and retention between the thumb and forefinger of the user.
Prior wrist braces lacked the unusually advantageous combinations of features referred to, as well as the wide ranges of fit and adjustability both about the wrist, and also over the zone between the thumb and forefinger. There is need for the multiple improvements in a wrist brace as is now afforded by the invention.